


Comfortable

by Cookiemonster2000



Series: Frans One-Shots [1]
Category: Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot, ok this is done in one night for fun leave me alone i'm not in the mood to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: What do you do with a beautiful, newly-resurrected, might-be-slightly-evil human?Make her tacos and watch a movie, obviously. What? What else were you thinking?





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO BE AS YANBERRY AS IT TURNED OUT  
> *NERVOUS LAUGHTER*

Frisk stared down at the plate, crimson eyes wide. "What is this again?"

"It's tacos!! The best comfort food, in my opinion!! Especially when you're sick!!" 

She growled. "I'm not sick."

"Sure you're not." Blueberry placated. "But you still need some comforting after everything that's happened with Chara, don't you?"

Frisk sighed and poked at the glitter-covered taco with her fork. "I guess. It's not like I'm even supposed to be here."

"Join the club!" yelled Temmie, who was curled up in the living room.

Frisk shot an intense warning glance at the doorframe, as if the creature could even see her. Blueberry cleared his throat.

"So... Eat up! I have a magnificent evening planned for us to spend together!!"

Reluctantly, she began eating. Blue breathed a quiet sigh of relief to himself. He wasn't an idiot--he knew his tacos weren't the best food in the world--but they were edible and warm and coated with edible glitter. Luckily, the girl seemed to have a sweet tooth, and didn't have an issue with the saccharine twist on a normally savory dish. He watched her carefully as she devoured his delicately crafted food and couldn't keep a faint blue blush from rising to his cheekbones. It wasn't just his average overly cheerful, hospitable personality that prompted him to take care of her for the night while Chara and Stretch went out to check on the monsters who hadn't yet moved up from the Underground...

Out of habit, as soon as she finished, she picked up the plate and carried it over to the sink to wash it. "Oh!! You don't have to do that!!" he objected, leaping to his feet.

"But-- oh, fine."

She sat on the counter, watching his curiously while he energetically scrubbed her plate. There was something nice about being studied like that, so he made sure it was entirely clean before drying it off and setting it in the cupboard.

 

Frisk cleared her throat. "So, what exactly did you have planned for tonight?" Despite her apparent disinterest, he could see a spark of intrigue in her eyes. 

"I'm glad you asked!!" He stood up straight and took on an extravagant pose. "We are going to be... watching my favorite movie!!"

"A movie? What movie?"

"It's a Christmas movie, and it's for humans, about humans. It's very popular! You can see lots of references to it all over the stores around this time of the year!" He chuckled. "I love being in on jokes. Sometimes I watch movies and shows just so i can understand the jokes people make about them!!"

"... that's a lot of trouble to go to just to understand a joke."

"It makes me feel included!!"

She looked surprised, then smiled a bit sadly. "Ha. But not this movie?"

"Nope! This one is just plain my favorite! The jokes are an added bonus!" His usual eyelights took on star shapes, as they did whenever he got overly excited.

"So, what is this mystery movie?" she teased. "You've gotten me interested now."

"It's called Elf. Now we need to get to the sofa and watch it!" He bounded to the living room.

Temmie was still on the couch. It had the expression of someone who knew a bit more than you wanted them to. 

He glanced back at Frisk, who for the first time was opening up a bit, and back at Temmie.

"Hey! Temmie!" Blueberry smiled enthusiastically. "Do you... uh... want to watch this silly human movie with us?"

"I don't know. Maybe it'd be interesting." It grinned mischievously. "Guess I gotta watch it with you to find out!"

"Oh, come on, MK. You know he just wants to watch it with me." Frisk's annoyed, monotone voice rang out. "Why don't you go follow Papyrus? You like bugging him more anyway."

Blueberry glanced back at Temmie, whose smile had dropped. It was thinking about it! "That's true. I do really like screwing up his life."

Frisk shrugged. "I mean, it doesn't really make any difference anyways. But remember that while we're here watching a stupid movie, Chara and Papyrus are probably taking long, romantic walks on the mountain... It'd be easy to startle them a bit."

"I'm sold." Temmie hopped off the couch and headed for the door. "He's funnier to see mad."

As the dog/cat/whatever door slammed shut, Frisk gestured towards the sofa. "You're welcome."

"For what?" Innocent face.

She cracked a smile. An incredible sarcastic smile, but a smile nonetheless! He saw stars.

"Well, let's get to it, shall we?"

 

It wasn't going as planned.

The movie was as enjoyable as he remembered it to be, but she wasn't laughing at it. 

Well, he could tell she thought it was funny, but after she realized he was watching her, she clammed up. That wouldn't do at all.

So what else could he do?

"Uhhhhh... are you asleep?" she whispered. He didn't answer.

"Damn, that's creepy. Your eyesockets are black and empty." Pause. Someone in the movie shouted in the background, but he was entirely focused on her. "That's actually really cool, Sans."

She watched the movie. He concentrated on leaning on her arm and not moving.

"I only remember meeting one skeleton as a kid. It was, like, Gaster, i think. He was totally nuts, rode his boat around, spoke in code. He was fun."

She watched the movie some more, and he could feel her becoming more and more relaxed. Finally, when the main character nearly got hit by a car, she burst out laughing. It was the prettiest, most musical sound he'd ever heard, better even than Napstaton's remixes on UnderNetwork.

As she laughed, she slipped her arm out from under his skull. After a split second of disappointment from the loss of physical contact, he was elated when she rested her arm across his shoulders and pulled him a little closer to her, pressing him partially into her side.

Suddenly, she laughed again. "Oh, wait! Gaster's your DAD, isn't he? Chara was rattling off this list of creepily detailed information about Papyrus and she mentioned that. Whoops! He wasn't THAT weird. Not weirder than you, after all. You're the weirdest. Imagine trying to befriend a flipping demon. Freaky."

After this, she fell silent, and simply watched the movie. After a minute of somber silence, she got comfortable again, and--wonder upon wonders--rested her head on his skull.

It was all he could do to keep his eyesockets from lighting up with stars and the heat off his face.

True, he would've rather been the one having her fall asleep in his arms, but she was incredibly lonely, suspicious, and touch starved, a bad combination.

The best thing he could do was be there for her and make her laugh! Even if it was really just the movie cracking her up. It was his favorite movie, too!

They sat in the dark, her watching the comedy about a person who can't find where he belongs, and him, listening to her laugh.

 

 

Uh, this wasn't weird, was it?

He'd better not tell Papyrus, or he'd never let him hear the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. You all seemed to like that last one shot, so I'm putting TNSD to the side and focusing on getting better at writing... romantic stuff, which I've always been weak at. 
> 
> You know what? You can send me prompts for Frans and Papara/Papyra (lol idk) at thecookieshop.tumblr.com OR yo-girl-time-to-die.tumblr.com ... seriously! come bug me!
> 
> (Might do a part two of this from Stretch and Chara's perspective? Idk. COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO PLEASE AND THANK YOU)


End file.
